


The Loft

by Thinkanddoodle



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, clumsy link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinkanddoodle/pseuds/Thinkanddoodle
Summary: After a great day of filming, Rhett is picking up his belongings to head home. The day is over; the sun is already setting as the days are growing shorter. He’s grabbing his bag, but he’s pulled out of his concentration as Link steps into their shared office. Rhett and Link decide to stay late at the office and have a fun time in their loft.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	The Loft

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @Apparentlynotreallyfinnish and @Enterthetadpole for constantly listening to my rambles and cheerleading me on!  
> Thank you @CarmillaCarmine and @LaKoda0518 for beta-ing my scribbles about dudes you don't care about XD

After a great day of filming, Rhett is picking up his belongings to head home. The day is over; the sun is already setting as the days are growing shorter. He’s grabbing his bag, but he’s pulled out of his concentration as Link steps into their shared office. His best friend and lover is showing off his body in his low-rise dark jeans and black, tight T-shirt. Instead of packing his own stuff, Link lingers at the door. Rhett looks up again, taking in his cheeky smile and his long fingers playing with the lock on their office door.

“What’s up, Link?” Rhett cuts the silence, placing his laptop in his bag.

“Going somewhere, bo?” The smaller man is splaying himself against the door, making his hips look even thinner, his chest look broader. The snaps of his checkered shirt are pulling the fabric apart and Rhett has to swallow as he looks up at his friend again.

Rhett frowns. “Yeah, home. Like every evening.”

Link pouts. “Would you mind doing some overtime? Have something important to show you.” He licks his lips as he palms the obvious bulge in his jeans, knowing all too well that Rhett’s eyes followed the movement of his arm as soon as Link started moving against the door.

Rhett’s eyes widen. “Oh…” He shakes his head in exaggeration, but the twinkle in his green eyes tells Link that his partner is in for it already.

“Was about to leave. But now…” Rhett lowers his head, his look dark and hungry as he strides towards Link. He places his hands on the slim hips in front of him as he comes to a halt between Link’s legs. Their eyes are still locked on each other, Link’s quick fingers locking the door from the inside and, with a sneaky smile, he wraps his arms around the taller guy rubbing against his body.

“Hmmm… Good answer, McLaughlin. Think you deserve a prize.” Link is slotting their mouths together for a hungry kiss. Rhett’s pushing him further against the door and Link can easily let his legs wrap around his partner’s hips as the tall body keeps him in place against the wood. Big hands begin to knead his ass cheeks as their tongues circle each other between soft moans.

“What did I win?” Rhett asks, sucking on Link’s lower lip. He trails open-mouth kisses over his chin to latch onto his throat, making the smaller man moan.

“I was thinking about finally breaking in the loft.” 

With a low grunt, Rhett huffs against Link’s skin and he pulls them away from the door. Link’s hands roam Rhett’s broad shoulders as he is carried up the steep stairs. It’s hard to stop giggling, but the air is pushed out of his lungs as Rhett lets them fall into Link’s reclining chair.

“Hey, you’re in my chair.”

“You’re here, too,” Rhett answers and licks his lips as his eyes trail from Link’s upper body to the thighs straddling his lap. Their cocks, still trapped behind layers of clothing, are moving against each other with every breath. 

In one fluid motion, Link snaps open his shirt, pulling it off and throwing it on the ground. Rhett’s lips are on Link’s nipples quickly, sucking and licking. Link throws his head back and his fingers trail into Rhett’s hair, slightly pulling on the locks on the top of his head until Rhett is moaning and writhing underneath him.

Eager hands start working on each other's jeans and underwear, pulling away the unwanted fabric to forget them on the floor. As the last piece, looking a lot like Rhett’s grey T-shirt, hits the floor, Link reclines the chair, making him lay on top of his partner. Their naked bodies slot together perfectly, smearing the precome between them and their lips find each other again for a much needed make out session.

Link slides down over Rhett’s body, but as soon as his knees hit the edge of the seat, the chair bucks.

“Whoaw!” they both yelp, holding onto each other to bring the chair back to the reclined position.

“Don’t get us killed, Neal.”

“I’m really trying, bo.” Link pouts again towards Rhett’s cock, still so far away from where he really wants it… in his mouth. His brain is working on the best position to do this and a smirk appears on his lips as soon as it hits: he’ll have to turn around.

With a quick kiss on Rhett’s still dumb-struck face, Link throws his leg carefully over his torso to switch around. With his naked ass seated on Rhett’s chest, he bends down to lick at his balls.

“Go-o-d… Link!” Rhett moans, bucking his hips towards his partner’s hot mouth. Link takes the hint, swirls his tongue around the tip, and sucks him in half-way. Link adjusts his knees on the cold leather, splaying himself open for Rhett to enjoy as he sucks on his cock.

“Mmmh” Rhett moans, fingers trailing Link’s ass with every movement coming closer to his own face. Link’s throbbing cock hangs heavy between his legs and Rhett licks his lips. He grins at how dirty they’ve become ever since that first clumsy kiss. With a firm grip around the base of Link’s cock, he pulls it back, nipping at the slit until he hears Link moan against his own cock.

“God Rhett, that’s hot.” Link looks back with hooded eyes. Adjusting himself for better access, the tip of his cock brushes Rhett’s lips and, as soon as Rhett sucks him in, he does the same: sucking, swirling and moaning around each other’s cock in unison.

To their relief, they are in perfect balance on the chair while they give each other pleasure, bobbing their heads to work each other towards orgasm. Hands caress sweaty skin, while they breathe hard through their noses. Link’s tongue is working overtime and Rhett tries not to lose it at how the other guy is swirling his tongue around his shaft, opening his throat and taking him fully in while in the meantime he still manages to thrust his hips, fucking Rhett’s mouth eagerly.

Rhett sucks and his head is flooding; he knows he can’t last much longer, as he is worked up from the feel of Link’s talented mouth on him. He knows Link needs more, wants him to come along with him so he sucks in his middle finger along with the thick cock that’s already there. He wets the digit thoroughly before pressing it against Link’s tight entrance. He feels the muscle relax under his touch and dares to push in further, drawing a low grunt out of Link’s filled throat. He fingers him open while sucking his cock until Link has taken him fully in: bobbing, whining, pleading between his legs.

Rhett is pushing him over the edge, hitting the right spot over and over again with his long finger, while letting Link fuck his mouth. His blood is boiling, his hand stroking and mouth sucking the taller man’s cock, while he manages to plead:

“Comin’!” Link’s orgasm crashes over him, filling Rhett’s throat with spurts of come.

Link’s body goes rigid; his hips buck and the taste of his semen hitting the back of Rhett’s throat is the push Rhett needed. His hips thrust violently and he comes hard with the touch and taste of his best friend, whispering Link’s name before they swallow each other’s load. Breathless, they let go of each other’s spent cocks and Link drops limb on the man underneath him.

“Good we pay ourselves this well for working overtime.” Rhett chuckles, placing kisses along the inside of Link’s thigh, caressing his back with his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are my fuel, also if you think of additional tags: let me know!
> 
> Check out my Tumblr for art: @thinkandoodle-rhink


End file.
